


A Little To the Left

by coffeewordangel



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewordangel/pseuds/coffeewordangel





	A Little To the Left

It didn’t happen on purpose. At least, not the first time. The first time, Gerard was still drunk and Frank was high from the show and hard enough he thought his jeans were going to cause him permanent damage. The first time, everyone else had abandoned Frank to an overly-affectionate Gerard.

Gerard’s slow, warm caresses and sweet, open smiles were not helping Frank’s hard-on. At all.

“Where are we going next?” Gerard asked idly, toying with his hair in front of the tiny mirror someone had glued to the wall.

“I...don’t know,” Frank replied, distracted by Gerard’s fingers. He sank onto the dilapidated couch. “There’s a list in the van. I think Mikey taped it to the ceiling so it wouldn’t get lost.”

Frank wasn’t prepared for Gerard to follow him to the couch and he certainly wasn’t prepared for the other man to trip and fall into his lap. Or for Gerard to be just as aroused as he was.

“Hi,” Gerard murmured with a serene smile, as though Frank’s cock wasn’t pressed into his groin.

Frank had to clear his throat a few times before he could reply. “Hi,” he managed to croak.

Suddenly he was draped in lead singer. Warm, agile lead singer. Gerard’s mouth was hot and moist and he tasted of liquor and lipstick and sweat. This was familiar at least. They’d kissed before when they were drunk or just fucking around. He’d just never had Gerard’s hips rocking against him or Gerard’s fingers stroking his hair or, hell, Gerard’s mouth trying to devour him from the inside out.

Frank wasn’t sure where his attention should be focused: the delicious friction in his lap, the warm hands cradling his head, or the tongue flicking the roof of his mouth. It was like being killed.

Finally Gerard tensed and whimpered into Frank’s mouth. The thought that Gerard, who he’d been idly fantasizing about for a while, just came in _his_ lap sent Frank over the edge. He gasped quietly against Gerard’s lips and arched up into him.

As they both caught their breath, Gerard nuzzled Frank’s neck and gave him a sleepy, sated smile. Frank’s heart seized in his chest and he realized there was no going back.

Frank quietly laced his fingers through Gerard’s.


End file.
